Chosen
by Goddess-Vampire
Summary: Harry finds a new life. How will he grow up knowing about the supernateral.
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

_AN: All my stories start the same; they will change as the storie goes on._

_AN: AU Set five years after the fall of Sunnydale. Dawn died in Sunnyhell with Anya. The Key energy went back to The PTBs. There will be no Angel crossover._

In Little Whining, Surrey, England the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the dawn sky clear and the sun cheerful. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be a good one. That is till she opened the front door of her perfectly ordinary house to find her nephew on the front step with a letter. Petunia thought of her sister and her _freaky _ways with fear, because Petunia only wanted to be normal in every way and having a sister who was a _witch _just wasn't normal.

Petunia Dursley brought her nephew into the house before the neighbors saw him. She noticed the letter again and read it. It told her that the baby was named Harry Potter, his birthday was July 31. He is one year old. The letter went on to explain that late the night before the dark lord along with two of his most trusted death eaters had attacked the Potter family. The dark lord had killed James Potter as he tried to buy time for his wife and young son to escape but it was not to be. Lily too was killed as she protected her son with her body but when the dark lord turned his wand on the baby his curse rebounded upon its caster and the house they were in, destroying both. No one had ever survived the killing curse before; no one had ever survived after the dark lord had tried to kill them. For these reasons all through the wizarding world people were talking of Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived. The letter also informed her that they were to look after the boy as he would be safe from the remaining servants of the dark lord.

"Why did that stupid, _freaky _sister of mine have to go and get herself killed anyway? Well, _it _wasn't going to stay here no matter what the letter said; _it _could hurt our little Duddikens with _its _freakishness." Petunia told her husband, Vernon, when she showed him the baby and letter. "We will have to keep _it _for a few days though until the freaks stopped watching the house. After that though, we would have to find somewhere to dump _it_."

"Well Pet from what you have told me about those people if we send him to an orphanage or dump him somewhere then when they find out they will just bring him right back here," Vernon stated.

"True so how do we get rid of him because there is no way he is staying here," Petunia told him.

"Well, I will go into work today and you take care of him as if you are babysitting one of the neighbor children. Take him shopping and get him some outfits. Before you say anything Pet we want to make _Them _think we care for the freak and want him with us." Vernon told his wife as she was about to protest. "We need _Them _to think he will be cared for. Then we will take a vacation out of the country and take him with us. While I am at work I will check into getting a transfer to another branch of the company. While we are on vacation we will have movers take our stuff to a new house. We leave the freak in the other country and never come back here. That way they cannot find us to bring him back."

As Vernon finished explaining this Petunia started to truly smile. "I always knew I married a smart man."

**HBHBHB**

A week later Vernon's transfer to the German division of the company was approved. He took a weekend to go locate a home near work for them. When he got back to Little Whining Petunia had the housed packed up and travel bags ready for everyone.

"What country are we taking our vacation in dear?" Petunia asked her husband with a pointed look at Harry.

"I bought us tickets to American for tomorrow Pet. Tonight we go to a hotel near the airport, but first Heather is coming over to get that key so she can take care of things while we are away," Vernon told her making a point to use their Realtors first name.

"That's good dear," Petunia smiled.

**HBHBHBHB**

The plan landed in Washington DC and Vernon took all of them to a hotel. "Pet I am going to scout out the town and see about getting a rental car so that we can drive around. Why don't you order some food and make sure to feed the freak."

"Yes dear. I think I will write out a letter to put with him for when you find somewhere for him to go." She said.

"That's fine luv. Just make sure you stay close to the truth as possible so that they will know to watch out for other freaks." Vernon told her as he walked out the door.

Petunia ordered room service. When it arrived she gave each boy a bottle and sat down to write the letter.

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Hey Pet I rented a car. This can all be over tonight," Vernon greeted as he came into the room.

"That's great dear. Sit down, eat. Then you can take him," Petunia told him with relief in her voice. "Here is the note that will be left with him."

After reading the note Vernon said, "The truth in a way that a normal person would look after him. Good job Pet."

Vernon was driving through the streets looking for a good place to dump the boy where it would not be traced back to him and his family. A set of imposing wrought iron gates caught his eye, making him slow. A sign next to the gates proclaimed it to be an orphanage, perfect. Pulling the car up to the nearest parking bay he climbed out grabbing the blanket wrapped boy before approaching the orphanage. He placed the sleeping boy at the door then turned and strolled back to his car, whistling as he drove away from the place glad to never have to look at his only nephew ever again.

**HBHB**

**Time went on**

The orphanage was an old one and fairly run down as the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to spend any more money on the brats than they had to. The only workers they had were the cook and nurse, who looked after the youngest children and made sure that the older ones did their chores. Mrs. Blake set up adoptions and took in the newcomers.

Nurse Jenny looked after the little ones and gave all the new kids a check up to start their files. Jenny was the first to notice the baby on the step the next morning. She brought him in and took him directly to Mrs. Blake. After he was processed and the police called Jenny took him to the nursery next her office. Jenny tried to get as many of the children adopted as possible. Taking care of Harry for the next few months Jenny realized that he needed to be adopted fast and not by just anyone. There was just something about Harry that set him apart from all the other boys and girls that had been through the orphanage. The owners noticed that too and the looks that they had been sending in the child's direction seemed to promise cruelty, making her even more desperate. So she set about contacting a friend of hers who might be willing or knew of someone who would be willing to adopt a child.

The answering machine picked up, "It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

Buffy Summers walked into her house and saw that she had a message.

"_It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here_." After listening to the message she thought of her nurse friend. Buffy knew she would only call if she had nowhere else to turn to. Her mind made up she placed a call to Rupert Giles.

"Giles, call everyone together. I have something I need to discuss with them." Buffy told him.

"You just got home Buffy. What happened so soon after getting back?" Giles asked.

"I need to tell you all in person. I want all of you to be here in half an hour," Buffy stated.

"Cant it wait till tomorrow at least?"

"Sorry, but no it can't, Giles."

"OK I will call everyone and set up a meeting in 30 min."

"Thanks," Buffy said as she hung up.

**30 min later**

Buffy look around the room at her family, Willow, Xander, Faith, and Giles. "When I got home earlier there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC as the government liaison. I had to attend a first aid refresher course with some of the other government employees. Jenny was the teacher's assistant. When the building went into lock down due to a bomb scary she was talking to me. It was kind of nice to talk to someone on the outside without having to worry about security clearance. It didn't surprise anyone when she went to work in the orphanage she was raised in after her certification. Anyway during one of our resent conversations it came she said that if she found out that one of her kids would fit in with me then she would call me. She is a nurse in the Blake Orphanage just outside of DC. She said that she had a little boy who would fit in well with me, but the thing is she sounded kind of desperate. Like she feared for this boy. Now I would like to go and meet with her. I don't know if I will adopt or not but I would like to request at least a few weeks to check out this kid and maybe have a chance at a family."

"Since when did you want a kid?" Xander asked.

"I always wanted a kid. I had to put it on hold due to me being the slayer. Now though there are more of us and I could concentrate on a child more," Buffy explained.

"But why adopt?" Willow asked.

"We all know my luck with guys, and don't run the risk of a miscarriage during patrol."

"How will you raise a child alone as you are?" Willow asked.

"I can answer that for you, kid," a Bronx voice rang out.

Buffy tensed up at the voice. "Whistler! What are you doing here? Do the Powers not want me to have a child now? They have already had me sacrifice my sister, my home, plus the love of my life; so my child is the obvious choice this time!" she practically growled out.

Understanding her venom, Whistler didn't take it personally. He smiled as he answered, happy the kid would finally get a break, "Actually, it's the opposite."

Realizing who this 'person' was, Giles put a protective arm around Buffy. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean, she's done! When the witch activated all the minis she took care of that." Whistler announced.

"You mean I'll lose my powers? I'll be a sitting target!" she exclaimed. What had she done that pissed those bastards off so much?

Whistler quickly reassured her, "No, you have the reputation with the demon community, so you'll keep your powers. As the minis die no more will become active till it comes down to the final 12. Then it will be as before, only with 13 not 1."

Still leery, Buffy inquired, "Why are they doing this?"

"Couple of reasons: first, you deserve it. They really did feel bad about the Angel/Angelus thing. They forgot how something like love can change everything," Whistler answered with a bit of chagrin. "But the main reason is, you have done your duty. You were even given your final reward….." he left the thought hanging.

Giles spoke up again, having remained quiet while his Slayer handled things, "Let me see if I understand this correctly. Buffy will be freed from her sacred duty, while not losing her abilities. Is that about right? Why would they allow that?" He, too, was distrustful of their motives.

"Because they don't see her being able to sit back and not fight what she knows is out there. When she tried to run away from slaying, she proved that," Whistler answered proudly.

Surprised, Giles demanded, "What do you mean?"

Whistler looked at Buffy in shock. "You mean you never told them, kid?" he asked. She shook her head. "For crying out loud! It is possible to take the whole martyr thing too far, you know. They might not have been so hard on you if they'd known the truth," he told her with exasperation.

Buffy glared at him and just replied, "Giles _wasn't_ too hard on me."

"Maybe not, but the others sure were," he reminded her glaring at the rest of the group.

They wisely chose to remain silent.

Not wanting to rehash painful memories, Giles interjected, "Could we get back to what she should have told us?"

When Buffy refused to answer, Whistler did, "She spent some time in hell…well, _a_ hell dimension. But not the same one as Angel, though."

Giles was astonished by the news. "What?"

"It was only a day or so. Of hell time," the blond Slayer clarified, thinking Whistler was making too much out of this.

Whistler continued, ignoring Buffy's comment, "Yeah. She ran into one of those kids that worshipped vampires. Lily – as she was going by then – was trying to make something of her life. When her boyfriend went missing, she asked Buffy for help." Then the balance demon went on to tell Giles about Ken, the shelter, and how Buffy helped some people escape. "But the most remarkable thing was the change she inspired in Lily. Gone was the victim that barely survived on the streets; in her place, there's now a fighter."

Finishing up, Whistler explained the real part of the story, "When they made it out, Buffy helped Lily take over the 'life' she had created for herself there…including her name: Anne. Lily wears the name as a badge of honor to remember the woman who saved her in more ways than one. But also to remember that _she_ can fight the good fight in her own way."

Then he turned to the Slayer and commented, "It may interest you to know that she's running a shelter for runaways in LA. And, unlike other shelters, this one doesn't ignore the supernatural problems these kids face. She's making the Powers proud."

Buffy gave him a smile. She was happy to hear that Lily/Anne was doing so well.

Giles was a little stunned – but only a little. He _already_ knew his Slayer would fight no matter what. Back then, he knew the others were resentful that she apparently abandoned her 'duty'. But he was concerned for her safety because he understood what they didn't – Buffy should have been dead. And not just because the Master killed her. By all rights, she never should have survived _Lothos_. Except, she did survive him…as well as the dozen _other_ threats that should have ended her life. But she managed to hold on every time. However, there was a price.

When the emotional turmoil that she had lived with since being Called – which increased exponentially by the tragedy of her 17th birthday and all that followed it – finally overwhelmed her, she ran to escape. He had no doubt that a weaker person would have just let themselves die. He, himself, almost let Angelus destroy him in that warehouse.

But Buffy did her duty, and then left to rebuild her shattered life. He only searched for her so he could let her know that she had a place to come back to when she was ready. That hopefully, he could _help_ her heal.

Feeling somehow the words were necessary, and regretful that he hadn't spoken them before, Giles told his Slayer, "Buffy…I don't think I ever told you that to some extent, I understood what you went through and that you needed to leave to deal with it. That is why I welcomed you back so easily. I knew that it was vital that you take the time to regain yourself."

"Thanks Giles. You might not have said the words, but you did let me know by your actions. And it meant the world to me," she told him with a grateful smile.

"We are sorry as well Buffy. We never should have said a lot of things we did," Xander said for the group.

Whistler interrupted, pretending to be annoyed, "Now that we've gotten all the mushy stuff taken care of, let's move onto the main reason for you not being the Slayer anymore. It's time for you to leave the Hellmouth, kid." Seeing the protest in her eyes, he held up his hand to stop her. "Remember it's not just you anymore; you have someone _else_ to protect now. Don't let your pride interfere with that. It isn't running away when somebody is taking over for you," he reminded her.

"Now you can find a place to settle down so you can concentrate on the little one. He should be more important to you than a duty that someone else can do," he explained, remembering the Slayer who tried – and failed – to balance the two. Somehow, he knew that Buffy would be able to do what Nikki couldn't. To be fair, Nikki didn't have the luxury of a second Slayer to help out.

"Whistler why 13 slayers?" Xander asked.

"Oh, I know two for each continent right?" Willow exclaimed.

"Right you are Red, the last will be so that there is a slayer on the hellmouth at all times." Whistler suggested. "Kid I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

"Alright lets step out into the hall," Buffy said as she held the door open.

"OK kid don't hit me for what I have to tell you," Whistler pleaded.

"What is it Whistler?" Buffy asked wearily.

"As for the boy he is like you. He has a destiny and if you don't adopt him he will not be ready nor will he have a good childhood." the balance demon confessed, "The Powers liked how you turned out, and so they chose you to look after him due to the fact you have experience, and you will care for him as a child not just a weapon."

"Can you tell me anymore about this?" Buffy asked with a sigh.

Whistler explained, "Nah, there's someone with him that will explain further."

"Then thanks, Whistler. " she told him wearily.

"You take care of yourself and the little one," he ordered kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

_AN: AU Set five years after the fall of Sunnydale. Dawn died in Sunnyhell with Anya. The Key energy went back to The PTBs. There will be no Angel crossover._

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB **

Buffy Summers drove through a set of imposing wrought iron gates to an estate that only could be described as an old mansion and fairly run down. Some of the children stopped whatever they were doing and stared after the car. Others were trying to run alongside it, waving excitedly at her.

She parked the car on a small parking lot right outside the big house. It didn't take long before a horde of children ran over to her, followed more reservedly by one of their care takers, a young woman in her older twenties. The children stopped a few steps away and let the woman approach her alone while they whispered to each other and eyed the stranger curiously.

"Hi", the care taker said as she got closer and smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "I am Sarah, Nurse Jenny's Assistant. You must be Buffy Summers?"

"Yes, I am," Buffy said and took the offered hand in hers.

"Well, Jenny asked me to show you to her office as soon as you got here, so if you please follow me, I'll take you to her." Buffy followed her into the building to a room full of younger children. "Wait here I will go get Jenny."

Buffy walked through the room soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly she stopped. She saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old. He was quietly playing with some blocks. She walked closer and immediately saw what had caught her attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Buffy bent down so she was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Buffy, what's yours?"

The little boy looked at her and shrugged.

Buffy smiled, "What is that your playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to her with his little hand.

"For me?" Buffy smiled as the boy dropped the block in her hand.

She stood back up and the little boy looked up at her.

"Leave?" The little child looked up at her and asked with hurt in his voice.

For the first time Buffy saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child? Buffy felt her heart breaking for the child in front of her. She shook her head. "No." The child smiled and held out another block for her.

"Ah, Buffy I see you meet Harry," said a soft voice behind her.

"Hey, Jenny. His name is Harry? Is he the one you wanted me to meet?" Buffy asked.

"Yes to both. We can talk in my office. Hey Harry would you like to come with me and your new friend to talk in my office?" Jenny asked the boy softly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and lead them into her office. "Your books are in the same place sweetie."

"Sank oo" Harry said softly as he walked over to a low book case and sat on the floor to read on of the books .

To put the boy at ease Buffy asked, "What can you tell me about this orphanage?"

Jenn said, "Well, I've been told that the house and the land surrounding it once belonged to this extremely rich old lady who loved children, and when she died, she wanted her house to be turned into an orphanage. Some of the kids here have already had their fair share of bad experiences."

"Ok, Jen tell me what you know about him." Buffy asked after making sure that Harry wasn't paying attention.

"He came to us in the middle of November last year. Some one left this note with him," Jenn handed her the note.

Buffy read the note:

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Was there an investigation when he got here?" Buffy asked as she handed the note back.

"Yes but they didn't find anything."

"So tell me about Harry," Buffy said.

"Well he will be 2 in 4 months. He can read and is already potty trained. The older kids pick on him due to his speech and because when he gets upset weird things happen around him. The owners are starting to take an interest in him and that is never good."

Jenny told her just as a bell rang, "Harry go eat." They watched Harry put his book back and joined the other children in the hall. "OK, Buffy, here is the situation. I don't trust the owners. When I first came back I started to notice some odd discrepancies in the records. I told my old boss. I am now here under orders to investigate them. While doing so I am also trying to get the at risk kids out of here. I haven't told my boss everything about Harry due to the fact I won't trust him to just anyone."

"What is it about this kid that requires such action?"

"Do you remember when I found out I had living family and went to visit them in England a few years ago?"

"Yeah, you said that it isn't safe over there with all the magical community at war. That took a lot to except. I mean I knew that magic was real, but to learn that there was a whole secret society of the wand waving kind and to find out one of my best friends has been in it was weird. Though you can't due magic, just to see such things must have been amazing." Buffy answered her with a grin.

"Very," Jenn said with a grin. "On Halloween of last year the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived a curse no one has ever survived before, and in doing so he destroyed the rebel leader known as Lord Voldemort. Now the entire society views the child as a hero. They call him the boy who lived. The magical community was told that the child was placed with his aunt at an undisclosed location. Harry is that child. I knew as soon as I saw the scar on his forehead. That is where the killing curse hit him."

"So you want him to have a normal live but also to have protection from the rebels," Buffy clarified.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind raising a magical child?" Jenn confirmed.

"Not at all. He will just need training in his magic, self-defiance, and slayage," Buffy informed her.

"I can give you contact information so that you can start his magical training when he is ready, and I am sure you can handle the self-defense. Thank you, Buffy, this means a lot to me. Now I will take you to Harry while I get the papers needed." Jenn said with gratitude.

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

Walking into the lunchroom they walked right over to Harry, and Buffy sat down as Jenn told Harry that Buffy would be spending some time with him while she went to deal with a few things.

"So Harry can I ask you a few questions?" Harry just nodded. "OK, what do you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't feel like talking do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well how about a walk then and you can show me what you like to do here?" Buffy asked.

"K" Harry replied quietly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," one of the older children sneered. "Is she your _special friend _Harry?"

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself as big tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then ran out of the room. Buffy glared at the teen before quickly following Harry. She found him under a tree in the far corner of the courtyard. Buffy didn't even think when she grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him over onto her lap. He struggled a little at first, but when he felt that Buffy wasn't going to let go, he just gave in, buried his face against Buffy's chest and started to cry harder.

Buffy did the only thing she could think of that moment and wrapped her arms protectively around the boy, just letting him cry. She felt the little body shake by each sob that forced its way out and how her shirt got wet by Harry's tears. Softly she began to hum as she rocked the boy back and forth, soothingly caressing his soft hair. The melody was from a song her grandmother used to sing for her when she was a little girl. She didn't remember the words, but she would never forget the melody. She had always been calmed by it and hoped that the boy would be too.

After some time, Buffy felt the boy relax a little and heard his crying subside. He took some deep breaths and lifted his head slightly so that he could dry his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling against Buffy as close as he could get. Buffy was a little surprised by this, but she felt that the boy needed it and therefore just hugged him close.

"Feeling better now, kid?" she mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

She looked down at Harry and suddenly she felt a great jolt in his heart. She didn't expect it, even though the PTBs had said that they were meant to be a family, but somehow, deep inside her, she just knew that Harry was the one. He was meant to become her son. There was no way Buffy could let him go now. She was going to take him home, no matter what. She didn't care how many forms they had to fill or how many social workers they had to convince. Harry was going to be hers. Even if she had to call in the president.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with me as my son?" Buffy asked quietly.

"waewee?" Harry asked .

"Really," Buffy answered with a smile.

Buffy called Giles as she walked Harry back inside, "Hey, Giles have you found a location yet?"

"Not yet, Buffy," Giles informed her.

"Ok. I will be taking him shopping for clothes near here. We will pick up his toys and other things after we get a location" Buffy said with conviction.

"I have Xander and Willow looking at possible locations now," Giles informed her. "How is the boy? What is his name? How old is he? "

"Thanks Giles. His name is Harry. He will be 2 years old in 4 months. After meeting him and finding out what I could about him, I feel very connected to and responsible for him," she explained.

"Alright then we will see you both when you get home," Giles said as he hung up.

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

Rupert Giles had Willow Rosenberg look for a nice size town that was low on demonic scale. Before Buffy left they had discussed getting her a safe haven for her son. It was Xander who had brought up the idea to set up a privet boarding school for the younger slayers, new potentials, and the watchers and researchers in training and have Buffy be like a house Mom. He likened it to how Joyce used to do that for them. The idea was approved by everyone it would give the younger ones a chance to be kids and still train.

Everyone perked up when the phone rang. "Hello," Giles answered.

"Hey, Giles have you found a location yet?"

"Not yet, Buffy," Giles informed her.

"OK. I will be taking him shopping for clothes near here. We will pick up his toys and other things after we get a location" Buffy said with conviction.

"I have Xander and Willow looking at possible locations now," Giles informed her. "How is the boy? What is his name? How old is he? "

"Thanks Giles. His name is Harry. He will be 2 years old in 4 months. After meeting him and finding out what I could about him, I feel very connected to and responsible for him," she explained.

"Alright then we will see you both when you get home," Giles said as he hung up. Giles turned to the others.

"What did she say Giles?" Willow asked during the lull in conversation.

"His name is Harry. He will be 2 years old in 4 months." Giles answered.

"I just had a thought," Xander said. "Does it matter what state we live in?"

"No just that we are close to a large town or small city so that the students get some practical experience without to much danger." Giles answered.

"Ok Willow check for demonic activity in Montana. I am going to make a call," Xander said as he walked to the back. "Hey Rachel, its Xander."

"Hey XandMan how is the demon and vampire hunt going?" Rachel answered.

"Eh its going. I actually called to ask if you were still going to start that learning ranch in Montana that we talked about."

"Yeah I already have the land and cattle I just need to get students and teachers. I have a few lined up for teaching the actual farm work, but the school work and self-defense is harder to fill."

"What would you say if I told you that we were looking for a location to set up a school for the slayers and watchers in training," Xander asked her.

"Are you serious Xander?"

"100%,"

"Well I would love it. Just one problem some of the teachers I want to hire have small children. I don't know if your slayers' could deal with that," Rachel explained.

"That's fine Rach. Buffy just adopted a little baby boy so more little kids won't hurt."

"One more thing Xand, I know in the past that the council taught slayers to despise witches, Wizards and Sorcerers. I will have a few on staff here, plus this is called Tearmann for a reason. There have already been blessings and spells cast to make this as close to holy land as I can get it. Plus I built the center of my house directly over a nexus." Rachel explained.

"Damn you weren't joking when you said you wanted to build your school in the safest place ever to exist here in America." Xander said, shocked.

"I told you that my students' safety comes first,"

"Let me talk to the gang about this and we will see what we can work out." Xander said.

"Ok talk to you later Xand." Rachel said as they hung up.

Xander walked back into the front room and asked, "How is the activity in Montana Willow?"

"Well it depends on the location, within 100 miles of the capital the activity is heavy, within 50 to 75 miles of the big cities and larger towns the activity is medium the rest of the state has little to no activity except there is an anomaly about 8 months ago there is a 100 mile radius around the town of Frieden. This is strange in and of its self because the town was just built a year ago. Before it was a town it was open land." Willow said.

"I need to do some background research on the area it seems something the slayers might want to check out."

"Well how would you feel about going to talk to someone who lives in the area and looking at a location to have our school?" Xander asked them.

"You mean you know this location?" Giles asked.

"Let's just say I know some people in the area, G-man. They have a great location for a slayer/watcher school," Xander said.

"Ok we will go to Montana. Willow see what the earliest flight is to Montana and get us on it," Giles said.

"OK. Xander go grab all our overnight bags and get back here, I will have us a flight by the time you get back," Willow said.

"Will do Wills," Xander said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

_AN: AU Set five years after the fall of Sunnydale. Dawn died in Sunnyhell with Anya. The Key energy went back to The PTBs. There will be no Angel crossover._

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

When the last of the Scoobys reached the little airport in Glasgow, they rented a car to drive the 175 miles to Frieden.

"Xander where are we to meet this friend of yours?" Giles asked.

"She will meet use at her restaurant, Mountain Mayhem, it is on main street," Xander answered.

"She has a restaurant? I thought that she was the owner of the property that you wanted us to look at," Willow questioned.

"She inherited the whole town. She only runs the restaurant and is trying to get a school up and running," Xander explained as they pulled into the parking lot. "She rents the rest of the properties out to others and if they stay ten years they have the option to buy the property they were renting or chose an unoccupied property."

"Wow that is a lot for one person to take on," Willow said.

"Oh fair warning guys Rachel is unlike anyone else you will ever meet a few years back an accident scalped her so she has some scares and very little hair. Despite that she won't take crap from no one. She will tell you like it is, and she hates liars."

"We understand Xander." Giles assured him.

Walking into the restaurant was like walking into a family reunion. There were ten long tables lined up, and everyone was talking and laughing. One of the women stood up and walked over to their group.

"Hey, Xand-man, nice to see you. Who are your friends?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Hey, Rach. This is Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenburg."

"Nice to finale meet the best team of protectors the counsel has produced," Rach said.

Then laughed at their shocked faces. "Don't worry everyone in this town knows of the supernatural. Before I inherited this town from my mom and uncles I had a little B&B for hunters and others who needed a break from the job of protecting the earth. I just turned my town into a bigger version. When they are ready to retire they move here. If they just need a break, in exchange for room and board they will teach a few lessons at the school. That way the can recover yet pass on their knowledge as well."

"That is a very good idea. You get the experienced knowledge for the students, and they get a safe place to relax and prepare to get back into the game." Giles told her. "The only question I have is how you intend to keep the demons, vampires and their ilk out?"

"That was taken care of when my team and I moved here. My B&B had wards cast be three different religions and by four different type of magic users. We had them do the same to every property and then the whole town. It helped that there are several small focal points for each element in this area and two large nexus. That was one of the reasons my ancestors settled here."

"Oh my," Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Wow," Willow exclaimed.

"Hey Rach. How about we get some food then go take a look at the property were the school will be located," Xander suggested.

"Sounds good Xand ," Rach agreed. "Just grab a plate and some food and sit anywhere."

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

Pulling through the open gate the sign read Tearmann. There were several cabins, two barns, three silos, and in the middle of it all was what could only be described as a large farmhouse style mansion.

"Rachel what dose Tearmann mean?" Willow asked.

"It is Irish for Sanctuary, and Frieden means Peace in German. My team and I chose those names to honor two of our fallen mates," Rachel explained. "Now the cabins are for the Guests, one of the silos has been converted into suites for the older students. Basically it will be a dormitory. There will be two to a suite. The main house will be for the younger students and those teachers who have young children. There is an entire floor divided into suites for the teachers. Now let's look inside the main house.

The house had four stories. The first floor had a foray that was wide and welcoming, a nicely sized kitchen, living room, formal dining room, 2 studys, a large library, and 2 bathrooms. The second story had a study, 3 rooms that were set up for classroom use, 2 bathrooms, and the rest of the floor was bedrooms each with a bunk bed, two dressers, and two desks. The third floor had a study and the family suites. The fourth floor was the attic and it looked to be set up as a large playroom and nursery.

"The basement is set up as a gym and laundry room. There are four washers and four dryers." Rachel explained.

Nodding and smiling Giles said, "It's perfect from what I can tell."

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

**England**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, which was full of whirling objects and interesting rare books (and his 'pet' phoenix too). He was contently sucking on a lemon drop while he pondered the Potter boy and his part to play in the future. True the boy would bring down Tom when he eventually returned, but, that would only be through Albus' guidance as the boy's mentor. The boy was a weapon that must be controlled after all. He was the weapon's master. Not that that made it any easier to leave the boy with those muggles, but it was for the Greater Good.

He jumped at the sound of alarms blaring. He went deathly pale running over to one of the little glass snow globs on his book shelf. He left his office at a run after seeing it was shattered. He ran through the school with a speed and nimbleness that belied his age thankful that it was class time. Upon reaching the apparition point outside the castle wards, he disappeared.

Albus reappeared in a small clearing in the park near Privet Drive. He ran all the way to number 4 Privet Drive, only to see a young man and his wife about to leave with their daughter. Walking up to the couple, he asked, "Do you know where I could find the Dursley's?"

After looking at him with suspicion, the man answered. "They moved out some time last autumn, and no they didn't leave a forwarding address. Good Day." The man ushered his wife and daughter into the car and drove off.

Albus pulled out his wand and cast a few detection spells. What he discovered left him in shock.

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

**Later in an unknown location**

Steeling himself, Albus set about to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to for a few more years to come: calling a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Within the hour, many of the Order's key members were assembled.

"I call this emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the assembled people, but his usual twinkle wasn't there. "Silence!" All talk stopped. "Thank you," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry Potter has gone missing," the room exploded, "due in part to his aunt and uncle." All eyes turned to the Headmaster as silence filled the room.

Slowly, Moody approached the desk. "What are you babbling about, man? His relatives, you say?"

"I'm afraid so. They have disappeared as well." Minerva gasped. Dark looks were adopted by the men in the room. Even the usually jolly Flitwick looked a fright.

His hands in fists though hidden in his robes, Severus asked, "Surely this is some kind of a joke?" Voices rose as they too started asking questions.

"No joke. It is because I don't know where young Harry is that I called this meeting. We must find him and fast," Dumbledore explained.

"W'at abou' them wards you set up, Headmaster sir? Surely they woul' have told you," Hagrid reasoned.

"Sadly, I was in my office earlier today when an alarm went off. The snow globe I had used to represent the blood wards around Harry shattered."

"Have you tried his home?"

"Yes, I have. The people there don't know anything about the previous owners."

"The real estate agency?"

"Their records have burned last year, accidental fire."

"What do we do Albus?" a redheaded pregnant women asked.

"We do everything we can to try and find the Dursley's," There was a long silence in the room, while everyone wondered about the situation. Looking outside his window, Albus Dumbledore muttered the question aloud. "Where in the hell is Harry Potter?"

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHB **

_**Boy-who-lived Disappears**_

_A little under a year ago the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter, well-known fighters against He-who-must-not-be-named, were found dead in their ruined home late last night by Aurors who had been sent to check on reports of a blast in that area. It is believed that the Dark Lord came to kill them and their one-year-old son, Harry. Harry was taken to his muggle relatives later that same night. _

_Earlier in the week when an official from the Wizard Child Protection Department it was found that the home was empty. Unfortunately, the boy was missing when the Aurors arrived, leading to speculation on where the child could be. Some believe that one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters has taken the child to raise as his own, and others think that Harry is dead._

_Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of the Potters and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered a reward leading to any information about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter. He stated that he did not believe that the Dark Lord was gone, but that his attack on the Potters has severely weakened him, and that he cannot currently threaten the wizarding world. He says that he also believes that the Potter boy is still alive somewhere. He is, however, quite concerned about the boy's disappearance. He stated that the Ministry of Magic should work hard to find the child and ensure his safety, as he is now entirely without family in the magical community._

_This reporter hopes the headmaster of Hogwarts is correct about the Dark Lord's disappearance, and that young Harry Potter is safe, wherever he is._

_Rita Skeeter, reporting for the Daily Prophet._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

_AN: AU Set five years after the fall of Sunnydale. Dawn died in Sunnyhell with Anya. The Key energy went back to The PTBs. There will be no Angel crossover._

**Chapter 5**

**Back with Buffy and Harry**

"Now Harry we need to go shopping for you, but that will wait till tomorrow. For now we will go to my hotel and see if they have any cloths in your size so that we can get you cleaned up and get some sleep." Buffy informed her new son.

Harry just leaned on her shoulder and nodded.

After reaching the hotel and getting Harry a green fleece sleeper and jumper, Buffy took him up to their room.

"Ok sweetie." Buffy got the diaper bag and took Harry to the restroom. "Tell me if you need to go. That way you don't get uncomfortable."

**HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB**

Buffy woke, feeling more rested than she had in a long time and sat up. Or tried until she realized there was a bundle in her arms. Looking down a smile crossed her face. Harry continued to sleep peacefully in her arms. Adjusting the child she sat up against the pillows and rocked the boy, humming a tune that her gram had sung to her more than once to calm her. It worked well as the boy turned and sighed happily. This was perfect; this was how it was supposed to be. Here with her child in her arms and no one to bother them.

"Harry it's time for breakfast," Buffy said getting up and getting herself and her new son ready to face a long day. "We are going shopping so we can get you some clothes, toys and other items that you will need."

Harry was carried to a children's clothes store.

"Wat wog wit my koes?" a pouting Harry asked.

"You can't wear what you have got on now for ever day of your life sweetie," Buffy told Harry. "I want you to point out the clothes you like."

"I'm wearing em," answer Harry who was wearing normal boy's clothes.

"Do you have any colors that you want?" asked Buffy while hugging Harry.

"Gween," answered Harry who just noticed that they had entered the doors to the shop.

"Alright," Buffy said. "Let's go and have a look at the clothes and see what you would like."

Looking around the shop while being held, Harry saw that the shop was done in a child friendly way with bright colors. Once they got to the clothes for Harry's age and size, they started to look though the racks of clothes. After much laughter and what the clothes were like, three hours had passed by; they had finally found some clothes for Harry. It was decide that Harry 'just had to have' the Mommy's Lil Worrier shirt with the normal amount of underwear, socks, trousers, tops, shorts, jumpers, shoes and such.

"I need to call Giles before we check out Hun," Buffy told her son as he leaned into her shoulder.

"Hello," came the cultured voice of Rupert Giles.

"Hey Giles. Have you guys found a new place for us to live?" Buffy asked.

"Xander did. He has a friend, who you will really like, she started the perfect town and school for us to live and train the new watchers and slayers. It has also been suggested that we change what the slayers are called," Giles told her.

"We have been talking about the name change anyway, but where are we moving to?"

"Montana," Giles told her waiting for the shouting to start.

"Yeah that would be a good low demon population," Buffy told him.

"I expected to hear some complaint do to the low shopping choices." Giles told her.

"Well I am a mom now I have to think of what is best for him," Buffy explained.

"True, do you have a piece of paper and a pen handy?" Giles asked.

"Hang on let me get some paper," Buffy said. "Ok go ahead." Giles told her the new address. "Thanks, I will ship Harry's new toys and clothes to the new house."

"Ok we are packing up all our stuff for the move we will meet you in Montana in two days," Giles told her.

"Ok we will do our shopping then hop on a plane in the morning," Buffy said as she hung up. "Ok hunny let's go check out. We will keep out two outfits and ship the rest to our new home," Buffy told Harry on their way to the check-out counter. "We will get some lunch next."

**After lunch**

"WoW!" was all Harry was able to say before he had the words taken out of his mouth. The whole store was covered in toys. Buffy heard him and laughed.

They got a cart and pushed it up and down the aisles. They finally filled the cart. It only took about six hours and most of it was taken up by convincing Harry that he could have them.

"I want these!" came Harry's voice, pulling Buffy out of her thoughts. Looking over to Harry she saw that he was looking at a cheap rubber duck and a bath-friendly paint set (you know, those cool paint stuff that kids use in the bath). With a shrug of her shoulders, Buffy put the paint set into the cart and was about to put the rubber duck into the cart when Harry tugged on her sleeve.

"Can I hold it?" Harry asked cutely, and Buffy just couldn't say 'no' to those emerald eyes, so they brought the toys and walked out of the shop with the rubber duck in Harry's hand at all times.

**The next morning **

Buffy stood in the door to the bedroom gently smiling at her son. Harry was lying on his stomach, his arms curled beneath him and his bottom stuck straight in the air. His breathing was light and even.

She sat down on the side of the bed and gently woke him up. "Harry sweetie we need to get going. We have to eat breakfast. Then get to the airport."

"Ok mommy," Harry said sleepily. Buffy's heart melted all over again.

After getting Harry dressed and fed, Buffy packed their things and got them checked out. They made it to the plane with time to spare. Buffy bought Harry some coloring books and crayons to play with.

"Mama?" Harry asked pointing at some picture books nearby.

"Sure baby," Buffy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

**Chapter 6**

**Montana**

The plane touched down and Harry was sound asleep, so Buffy just picked him and his stuff up and got off the plane. She saw Giles waiting for them, "Hey Giles. Thanks for picking us up."

"It is my pleasure dear girl. Let's get the little one into his car seat, and then we can head home." Giles said.

"Sounds good," Buffy said as they walked toward the car with Giles carrying the luggage.

Before long they had passed over the city limits to Frieden. Buffy sat up and looked around, "Giles do you feel that?"

"What, Buffy?"

"It feels like serenity, peace, and safety all rolled into one," Buffy explained.

"That would be part of the blessings and cleansings, and wards around the place. It is part of the reason why we thought this would be the perfect place for us. Plus all the residents know about the supernatural for one reason or another." Giles explained.

"Good," Buffy said. "It will be easier to bring my Harry up if he doesn't have to hide."

Pulling through the open gate the sign read Tearmann. Buffy saw several cabins, two barns, three silos, and in the middle of it all was what could only be described as a large farmhouse style mansion.

"What dose Tearmann mean?" Buffy asked.

"It is Irish for Sanctuary, and Frieden means Peace in German. Rachel said they were chosen to honor two of their fallen comrades," Giles explained. "She also said that the cabins are for the Guests, one of the silos has been converted into a dormitory for the older students. There will be two to a suite. Another silo is suites for unmarried teachers. The last silo is classrooms and training rooms as well as storage. The main house will be for the younger students and those teachers who have young children. There is an entire floor divided into suites for the teachers. The house has five floors. The first floor is for general use. The second floor is the school and the dormitory for the younger students. The third floor is set up for families. The fourth floor is the attic and it is set up as a large playroom and nursery. The basement is set up as a gym and laundry room." Giles explained.

Buffy smiled and said, "It sounds great."

After reaching the house and introductions being made Rachel showed Buffy and Harry their suite. "I thought that you could use the suite closest to the back stairs. It is a little bigger and is a direct shot to the basement that way you don't have to go through the commons just to work out. Your suite has 3 bedrooms. Mr. Giles and Xander share the suite across the hall. Willow and Faith have the suite next to you. My suite is at the other end of the hall."

"Would you like to join us all in about an hour after Harry takes a nap? We will reintroduce everyone then. I would like to make a phone call while Harry is asleep." Buffy asked.

"That sounds fine. I will let everyone know." Rachel answered.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled as she went to put Harry down for a nap. She then called the number that Jenny had given her.

"Hello Nighthawk residents," a lady answered the phone.

"Yes, I am looking for Rebel Nighthawk," Buffy informed her.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" the lady asked in a chilly voice.

"I am Buffy Summers, my friend Jenny gave me this number when I adopted one of her boys who will need training" Buffy informed her.

"Oh sorry about that Ms. Summers, I was not informed that Jenny had given out our number. Let me get Reb for you," the lady apologized.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes another woman got on the phone, "Ms. Summers my name is Rebel Nighthawk, How may I be of assistance?"

"I need to speak to someone about getting my son, Harry, some magical training, I have been told he needs to learn wanded magic," Buffy informed her.

"OK to see who would be best to take on your case I will need to speak with you and your son and run a few tests," Reb explained to him. "Were and when would you like to have a meeting?"

"Alright is there any way we could schedule this meeting for some time this afternoon at Tearmann, in Frieden, Montana," Buffy asked.

"I have a few people who have retired there recently, so I can be there 1pm today, which gives us about 4 hours. I just have a few questions. How old is your son? Does he know he is magical? Would you like to learn along with him?" Reb asked her.

"He is almost two, not yet, and how much do you know about Slayers?" Buffy asked.

"I was a council raised potential till the connection was broke due an accident were I died for 3 minutes," Reb answered.

"I am the oldest living slayer," Buffy informed her. " I don't know how I will be able to learn magic."

"Every living thing has some magic. You can learn the theory and there are some forms of magic that even those of without active magic can do. Being of the slayer lineage only means there is some magic's that will not react well for you, but it is good to know the theory so that you know what is used against you." Reb informed her. "So I will be there at one this afternoon." Reb said as they hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chosen Child**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BUFFY. I make no money off of this._

**Chapter 7**

Everyone started showing up an hour later.

"Harry is still sleeping, but I wanted to talk to you about him without him here," Buffy said once everyone had arrived.

"What's up B?" Faith asked.

Buffy told them everything she had learned from her friend about Harry and were he came from. "I have called and scheduled an appointment with a friend of Jenny's at one this afternoon."

"Well we will do everything we can to help you teach him and keep him safe, Buffy," Willow said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Since we don't get to give you a baby shower we decided to do a welcome home party," Xander said.

"Good now let me go get Harry and we will get this party started," Buffy said as she walked out of the room.

After everyone was introduced to Harry the welcome home presents were passed out.

Faith gave Buffy a set of little blunt daggers 'so the kid can learn without too much damage'. That was odd but sweet.

Then Xander handed over a child sized crossbow, with a full set of blunted stakes and arrows.

From the slayers on the Cleveland hell mouth came a baby sized ninja outfit.

Rachel even gave her a little wooden Katana and a short practice dummy.

Willow gave them a small bag containing 6 protection amulets. Buffy was impressed.

Andrew and the England slayers sent a spelled stuffed dog that would alert you to any danger in the room if you said the incantation.

Giles brought her a baby carrier that had a weightless spell built in, and a jogging stroller.

The coven sent a baby gate that put up a magical wall and was magically tuned to age, so no one under 10 could open it.

The biggest surprise was a hand stitched quilt covered in runes that guaranteed peaceful dreams and deep slumber.

"Who did this?" Buffy asked.

"That is from the town. We know some of what you have been through and wanted to set your mind at ease over your son. We talked a couple of the witches here into helping with it. They even did some of the sewing. It was like an old fashioned quilting bee the last few day or so." Rachel said.

"O thank you! Please thank everyone for us."

At one o'clock Giles showed Rebel Nighthawk into the living room were Harry was playing.

"Our guest is here to talk to us," Giles told them. Harry stopped playing and climbed into his Mommy's lap. "I think introductions are in order."

"Right I will start," the small blond stated. "My name is Rebel Nighthawk. Please call me Reb."

"lo," said Harry.

"Hello," Giles greeted. "I am Rupert Giles. This young man is Xander Harris, the redhead is Willow Rosenberg, the brunet is Faith Lehane, the lady next to her is Rachel, and she owns the property,"

"That is not her name," Reb stated.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked as weapons were drawn and pointed at 'Rachel'.

"Rachel is not her name. I am not sure what her name is but she is Clan, and Rachel is not a Clan name."

"You are right Ms. Nighthawk," 'Rachel' said. "My birth name is Rachana Silentdove, but after my Clan was slaughtered I took the name Rachel so that I would blend in better with the other hunters."

"We knew that there was a survivor but we could never locate you. Your Clan was given a proper funeral," Reb explained.

"Thank you," Rach said as weapons were put back. "Oh and the blond with the baby is Buffy Summers, and that is Harry on her lap."

"Well let's get down to business," Rebel said. "Have you told Harry why we are here?"

"Not yet," Buffy said.

"Ok, Harry, your mommy has asked for help to teach you what you need to get by in the world," Reb told him.

"I have figured that he will need to start a mundane education early as well as self-defense plus what you all could teach him" Giles explained. "Due to a slayer being his mother I figured that he will need grounding in meditation."

"We can do that and after we test him we will see who would be the best to teach him, there is the mundane way but if he has any talent in mind magic we will need to get him a special tutor. Now we should proceed with the testing. I'm going to explain as I go but if you have any questions, just ask."

Everyone nodded and she drew out a stick, and saw Harry flinch.

She blinked for a moment and said, "This is my wand, I use it to channel my magic and cast spells." When Harry nodded, she went on.

"First I'm going to do a diagnostic charm and check Harry's health," she waved the wand and then flicked it at the pen, which jumped up and began writing on the paper. At this evidence of real magic at work, Harry grinned and clapped his hands.

Reb returned his grin with a smile of her own. "Now I'm going to do a deeper scan to check his magic and see if there have ever been any spells cast on him." This time the wand circled Harry's head in a spiral and then went up and down on either side of him.

Another flick and the pen that had just stopped writing started again.

Reb laid her wand down on the table and picked up a silver ball the size of baseball.

"Now I have a ball you can hold Harry, it's going to measure his magical output level."

She told them as she placed it in Harry's hands, with the little window facing up. A gray smoke rose and displayed a number, 672. Reb frowned and tapped the ball with her wand erasing the number and watching carefully at the smoke rose again and 672 appeared. She shrugged, took the ball from him, and wrote something down on a different paper; then looked at the first one where the pen had finally stopped writing.

"Well, well, well," she said mostly to herself but everyone could still hear her, "a tracking charm, power transfer, glamour, and a baby binder. Well we'll just get rid of those."

"Excuse me Ma'am, but what are they, tracking charm, power transfer, glamour, and baby binder?" Xander asked.

She smiled as she waved her wand as Willow answerd, "The tracking charm is a spell designed to locate someone where ever they are. The power transfer is a charm that takes power from one person and transfers it to another. The glamour is a spell that covers a person's true appearance with a different appearance. The baby binder is something stressed parents place on their infants when they start doing accidental magic very young."

"We will have to re-measure that after I remove the binder too," Reb paused a moment to gauge their reactions, "Did you understand all that?"

"I think so, a tracker to find him if he was lost except it doesn't work here." Faith grinned, "A power transfer which means someone is stealing his power, a glamour which means this isn't how he was born to look, and a binder because he did magic as a baby, too."

"That's right," she paused and bit her lip as she waved the wand some more and then Harry felt a small stinging like something being pulled out of the top of his head, "There that's got it." Harry's hair started to lengthen and auburn highlights appeared. His green eyes turned more emerald in color and his features became sharper.

"Let's try this again." She handed Harry the silver ball and this time it said 1025.

"Is that a good number?" Giles asked.

She chuckled, "It's a very good number, I expect he'll make a wonderful mage."

She wrote on the paper again.

"Now I need three drops of his blood in this vial so we can find out if he has any special talents. If you hold out his finger, it will only be a small pricking."

Bufffy held out Harry's hand and Reb touched the end of her wand to his first finger, there was a very small prick and then she squeezed three drops out into the vial of silver liquid. Harry found that, after another wand flick, he couldn't even tell where it was poked. Harry thought that magic was pretty cool.

"I thought having magic was a talent, is there more?" Buffy asked, watching Reb shake the vial and then stick the end of the feather into it where it absorbed all the liquid.

"Oh yes, well everyone who has magic can perform spells and such but there are other abilities that we call talents that some people have, that they have to work at to develop. There are a lot of different ones; this test is just to see if Harry has any and what they might be if you do so your teachers can tailor a course of study for you."

She pulled the feather, a quill they realized, and set it to writing on a fresh piece of paper.

After a minute or two the quill fell over and she picked up the paper to read it. "My you are a talented boy," she said and handed the paper to Buffy .

_Harrison Silverhawk Potter Summers_

_Animorph 100_

_Parseltongue 100_

_Beast speak 100_

_Mage Sense 85_

_Empathy 75_

_Healing 30_

_Elemental Affinity/Air 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Earth 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Water 20_

_Elemental Affinity/Fire 20_

"But what does it mean, Ma'am?" Xander asked.

"Let me see it again. Okay, the numbers are percentages; you have to remember that these are abilities that a person can't just learn. They have to have the ability before they can learn to use it. Animorph is the ability to turn into an animal and Harry has a 100 % in that, so with training he can become an animagus, Parseltongue is speaking to snakes, Beast speak is the ability to communicate with animals, Mage sense is seeing or feeling magic around you, Empathy is feeling other peoples' or sometimes animals' emotions, Healing is being better able to heal either himself or other people and sort of goes with the empathy, Elemental Affinity means you can use the elements to a certainty extent." Now I'm going to make copies of all these papers for you. I'll file a report with the Bureau of Mages."

She waved her wand and the papers dance together split into two piles and sorted themselves into file folders.

"Here you go, Ms. Summers."

"Now what dose it mean when his name came up Sliverhawk, I thought his name was Harry James Potter Summers?" Buffy asked.

"It appears that Lily Potter was not from a non-magic family. It was thought that the Sliverhawk's were all killed during the last battle with Gellert Grindelwald nearly a century ago. They were Clan. When Harry gets older he can be taught to brew the potion to show his family tree," Reb explained.

"What dose 'Clan' mean?" Faith asked.

"It is a term we use to recognize someone as a fellow gypsy," Rach explained.

"All clans have a blood gift, which is a branch of magic they excel in," Reb explained. "I don't recall what the Sliverhawk's gift was but I will research it for you."

"So what do we do till then?" Willow asked.

"We locate people that you will be comfortable with to teach him the basics; I would also suggest getting a House elf or two to help."

"What is a House elf?" Faith asked

"Oh, a House Elf is a domestic servant used by many families in the wizarding world. They bond magically to a House, a certain family, and serve and help that House their entire lives. The magic of the Family keeps them strong, not too sure how that works actually. Maybe we can ask my house elf, Tinny, sometime in the future. Anyway, they help clean our houses and cook our food. They also provide companionship for children at young ages. If we get you an older house elf that has some experience with children they can help with Harry's lessons. They can also act as bodyguards. You won't even see them unless they or you want them to be seen."

"How will we find one and can they bond with a non-magical person?" Giles asked.

"Let me call Tinny. Tinny," Reb called.

"Yes Mistress," a little creature with floppy ears appeared with a POP.

"This is Giles, Faith, Willow, Xander, Rach, Buffy, and Harry. We have a few questions for you. Can a house elf bond to a non-magical person?" Reb asked.

"Mistress there is no such thing as a non-magical person. The ones termed as mundane or muggle or non-magical are only the ones who cannot readily access their magic. Either they have very little or are blocked for some reason," Tinny answered. "We elves can bind ourselves to such people with little to no difficulty. The only reason we normally don't is because there are so few of use compared to humans. That is why we normally restrict ourselves to the 'magical' community."

"Do you know of an elf or an elf couple who could handle taking care of a child and house?" Reb asked.

"What all would the child need Mistress?"

"Harry will need a bodyguard, a tutor, a playmate, and caretaker."

"Actually this will be a school, so there will be many children and adults here," Giles said.

"I believe that a Family would do nicely," Reb explained.

"I know of a Family who has lost the last master of the line they were to serve. They are used to high profile families," Tinny informed them. "How soon would you like them here?"

"We would like to get everything settled ASAP," Rach said.

"I will go get them and be back shortly," Tinny said as she popped away.

"While we wait on Tinny, we need to discuss Harry's education. I believe you should start him with the alphabet and numbers as well as pronunciation." Reb stated.

"I know you said that the house elves can take care of him but I would also like a human to also be bodyguard, tutor, and nanny," Buffy said.

"That would be a good idea. It would have to be someone who is familiar with magic and the supernatural," Willow said.

"Would you prefer male or female?" Rach said.

"Either is fine."

"I have three likely candidates in mind; I will have all of them come here this afternoon if you do not mind?" Rach said.

"That would be great." Buffy approved. Just as she stopped speaking Tinny popped back in with four male elves and three female elves one of which looked to be very pregnant.

"Miss these are most of the adults in this Family," Tinny said before she turned to the oldest male elf. "Tiko this is Miss Rachel and Miss Buffy. They are the ones needing your Family."

"Miss' I am Tiko, these are my sons, Hego, Keet, and Goser. Their wives are Pas, Beal, and Lazoa. My wife is with our grandchildren. Do you have any questions for us?" Tiko asked.

"Yes Teko, is Pas the only one who is pregnant and is there anything we can do to ease the transition for you?" Buffy asked.

"All three of them are pregnant, and the cousins have already agreed to help us with the move and set up. The only thing we need to know is where our quarters will be and what our duties will be," Tiko answered.

"What kind of quarters do you need? We have three different building that will have sleeping quarters; the main house for families, the children's silo and the silo for unmarried teachers," Rachel inquired.

"We don't need much. How about we put some of the family in each house, Goser and Lazoa you take the silo for the children, Keet and Beal you take the adults, Hego and Pas will be in the main house with your mother and me. Miss Rachel, do you mind if we scout out locations in each building for our rooms?" Tiko asked.

"Feel free to pick out rooms in each building. And the only job we need you to do is keep the house and help with the children as protectors, companions and babysitting. Anything else is up to you. You have more idea what you can and can't do, but if you need anything just let one of us know and we will get it for you," Rachel said. It took a few more hours but the house elves were settled in.

The human nannies chosen turned out to be a married couple, Chris, and Marie. Not having their any children of their own, they fell for Harry quite easily. They brought with them several booklets about accidental magic so that Buffy and any parents who might have a magical child can better understand what was happening. However, they were well prepared for the levitating toys, transfigured food, and change of color of clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day

"Giles, I just got a call from Andrew." Willow said as she walked into the office that was being redone for the Scooby's new headquarters.

"What did he need?" Giles asked.

"He and Tosha, his slayer, are in the hospital. They were attacked by a 5th circle demon. They slayed it, but not before it stabbed them multiple times," Willow explained. "Andrew wants us to redirect a team to cover their region while they try to recover."

"Willow call Brian and Megan to cover Cleveland," Buffy said as she and Harry poked their heads in from across the hall. "Giles call Andrew and tell him that someone will be there at the hospital shortly to pick them up and take them to a safe place to recover. Xander call all the other teams and let them know that we now have a place for them to take a break from slaying were they don't have to worry about being attacked. Xander, also I have been thinking about the name change again. Ask all the teams what they think about the slayer being called, Eroina it is Heroine in Italian, and calling the watchers, Fairtheoir it is Irish. Mestarit Neuvosto is Finnish for Champions Council."

"Good idea Buffy and I like the names," Giles said with a smile.

"Well I thought I would follow Rach's example and honor some people who have helped us but are no longer with us. And maybe coming here would not only give the teams a break and chance to recover, but will give the 18 potentials and new watchers we have coming to live here in a few days the chance to learn what field work really is from someone new. If the slayers get to see some of what they are fighting to protect so much the better," Buffy explained.

"Would you like me to go get Andrew and Tosha?" Xander asked.

"I couldn't help but listen in as I passed," Rachel said. "I have a few teachers and their families coming in from Cleveland in two days. If you want they can bring your people with them."

"How will they be traveling? Tosha has a fear of airplanes." Buffy wanted to know.

"Kate is pregnant so they will be driving in their motor home. They should have plenty of room for your friends," Rachel reassured her.

"Will you call them? Just to be sure. We really don't want to impose on someone," Buffy asked as she shifted Harry.

"I will call them from my office if you want to join me that way everyone else can get to a stopping point and contact the rest of your teams," Rachel lead Buffy down the hall to her office.

**A week later**

Everything went as planned. Tosha and Andrew were on their way to Frieden. All slayer teams now knew they had a place to go to get away when the fighting got to be too much. Xander had also asked for a vote on whether or not to change the name from slayers and watchers.

"Buffy will you come to the foyer, please?" Rachel called over the intercom.

As Buffy walked in to the foyer she saw Andrew and Tosha standing with Rachel talking to this older gentleman and his wife. The man was skinny with long greying dark hair. If it went for his soft brown eyes and the kind aura about him she could have mistaken him for a biker.

"Buffy this is my friend Pastor John Lario and his wife, Kate. They are the ones who brought Andrew and Tosha here. Pastor John has seen and done a lot in his short life and I think he would connect well with our kids, as well as server as one of our religious connections for helping the hunters." Rachel explained.

"Please call me Pastor or John," Pastor John stated softly.

"Please call me Kate," his wife said.

"Welcome Pastor, Kate. We are glad to have you here. Rachel, will the Lario's be staying in one of the cabins or here in the main house?" Buffy asked.

"Were would you like to stay?" Rachel asked the couple.

"We would like to stay in the main house for now. That way Kate is closer to the nursery and a doctor as she gets closer to her due date," Pastor explained.

"That sound like a good idea," Buffy said. "There is a suit down the hall from my family if you want.


	9. adopt

This story is up for adoption. Sorry I was not able to continue my sisters stories I did not think my attempts did her stories justice. If you wish to adopt contact me and i will send you her notes and post your name.


End file.
